


Going Home

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Oobleck grew up in and eventually escaped Mountain Glenn. Port comforts him when Ozpin asks him to return again.





	Going Home

"Barty?"

Barty turned as Peter joined him on the balcony. The shorter man slid his arms around Barty's waist and pulled him close. Barty sighed deeply and leaned against the balcony.

"I know what Ozpin wanted you to do." Peter said softly.

Barty let his head fall against the cool stone of the balcony. His hands clenched the barrier tightly. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Peter asked, his arms still encircling Barty's body. He felt small, to Peter, and unusually vulnerable.

The next breath Barty took was shaky. "I don't know."

Gently, Peter turned Barty around to face him and cupped his cheek. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. Ozpin will understand."

Barty shook his head and rested his forehead against Peter's. "No. I have the archeological skills necessary for this mission, and someone needs to supervise team RWBY."

Peter sighed. "Surely there's someone else."

"Peter, I can do this."

Peter just clung to Barty even tighter.

"You would do the same for CFVY." Barty pointed out, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lip.

"Just be safe." Peter whispered.

"I will."

Peter lead Barty into their room as the green haired man trembled. His legs fumbled under him and would have buckled if Peter hadn't been there. His hands clutched at Peter's jacket desperately; as though it was the only thing keeping him alive. And in a way, it was. He had used RWBY as a distraction, focusing everything on them and their mission, and using his Aura to repress everything else. But he couldn't keep it up. The memories and the nightmares were hitting him hard. Peter was the only thing grounding him in reality.

"It's alright, Barty. It's alright."

Thumping onto the bed, Barty whimpered as Peter let go and moved away. His rumbling shushes came from the other side of the room and the wardrobe door creaked open. Footsteps thudded closer and then Peter was helping Barty out of his clothes and into warm, cosy pyjamas. Barty was shaking too much to do it himself. And he kept dipping in and out of reality.

Gods, the screams.

They were rining in his ears. There was blood and howls and crying. He had been in the tunnels where his friends, his neighbours, everyone he had known had died. He'd seen their tomb. Watched as they were desecrated and destroyed. A panicked moan fell from his lips and his hands tightened around the bed covers. There were hands holding his face and lips against his forehead. "You're alright, Barty. You're safe."

Hands shaking, Barty clasped Peter's arms with an iron grip. "Can't- screaming- help-"

A hand running through his hair. Soft bristles against his temple. A warm weight against his side. Loving reassurance in his ears.

"You're safe at Beacon. You're home. I'm here. I'm here. I've got you."

" _Peter_..."

Barty felt Peter's lips twitch into a smile against his forehead. Peter tugged him down so that they were lying across the bed together; Barty wrapped up in Peter's arms, his head resting on Peter's shoulder.

"I love you." Barty croaked as he shook.

Peter carded a hand through Peter's hair. "I love you too. And I'll never let you go. I promise you'll always be safe as long as I'm here."

"I love you."


End file.
